


Restraint Level 69

by girlycards



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Monsterfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shadow tendrils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards
Summary: There are many benefits to being a familiar to an extremely powerful and beautiful vampire, and getting to share those abilities.
Relationships: Pip Bernadotte/Seras Victoria
Kudos: 69





	Restraint Level 69

**Author's Note:**

> Porn without Plot! This fic is for a friend who I joked about the title with, and their desire to see more monsterfucking in the Hellsing Fanbase. Their OTP is Seras/Pip, so I did my best to include both. I wasn’t quite sure how to do it whilst keeping them in character, but I think I found a decent balance.  
> content warning for slightly dubious consent

Having a familiar came with many disadvantages to Seras. Such as when she would smell cigarettes when there was none present in physical realm, when Pip would smoke inside her head. Or his commentary during the most mundane of tasks, breaking her concentration. Giving her very little time to herself. Actually, no time to herself; she now wondered how Alucard had come to bear his thousands of familiars.

It started with him saying ‘ _ Ma chere _ ,’, manifesting as a tendril of shadow, rarely fully manifesting during the daytime. At night, if Seras had been consuming enough blood, he would manifest fully, taking physical form. The first time he had done it, he manifested his arm and hand, and smacked Seras’s butt. She shrieked, shocked to see the disembodied arm and mass of shadows of the mercenary, and tried to be angry at the laughter that followed from the shadows.

She slapped his hand away, “Can’t you stay inside me!”

“I’m not inside you, yet,” he said, the arm further taking shape, meeting a partially-formed shoulder that extended from her own shadows. The dark tendrils joining alongside Pip’s arm. “I can change that, if you’d like.” Another hand extending from the shadows to brush Seras’s cheek.

Seras’s tendrils extended with it, occasionally forming parts of his body and clothes. And then she felt a kiss on her lips, even without a face. The shadows and the familiar smell of cigarette smoke slowly surrounding her.

“We have the whole night,” he said, “And it’s my turn to consume you whole.”

“Pip!” she said, “Someone could hear us!”

“No one can hear us…”

She could feel her shadow tendrils making their way up her legs, partially her own doing, partially the frenchman’s. And then he kissed her again, the shadow of his lips meeting her lips, his tongue pressing to her tongue, running along the traces of her fangs. His disembodied hand had traveled, undoing the buttons of her shirt, reaching in to grope her breasts.

“Pip…!”

“Yes, ma chere?” he said, voice teasing from somewhere in the shadows as she felt the loss of the contact at her lips.

His own tendrils had made their way up her stockings, tearing apart the fabric, before making their way to his prize, under her skirt, pulling her panties down. At some point, Pip’s hand had managed to slide Seras’s shirt off. She could only pray it was in one piece; she didn’t feel re-manifesting her clothes. She felt something wet and harder than the rest of the tendrils brush against her inner thigh, before a tendril tentatively pressed against her stroking her, pushing into her. She yelped at the unfamiliar sensation.

“Can you feel that?”

She swore his voice was now coming from behind her, whining as the tendril began to press deeper into her. The harder thing pushing into her as well, as Pip made a strained sound from the shadows. It was all too much, too fast, Seras squirmed at the sensation, both cold and warm, and somehow pleasurable.

His hand still groped her breast, another shadow going to the other one, forming a second hand, the arm extending behind her. Something (or someone) was bending her over. She glanced back to see more of Pip’s torso taking shape from the shadows as he began to thrust into her more gently, one of the tendrils retreating to instead stroke her clit..

“Pip…”

“Inside you… as promised.”

She moaned softly, the overstimulation becoming nearly unbearable again. She could now feel Pip rocking against her, and his lips against her neck, near the scar from where Alucard had bitten her that fateful night. He moaned softly whispering her name and something she could not understand in French that sounded unbelievably lewd. His arms now held her, now connected to his shoulders, holding her up as he fucked her with reckless abandon.

“Fuck, Pip!” she said much louder than she would have liked, rolling back into him. She felt like her body would be ripped apart as she came, shutting her eyes as she saw red. She collapsed into the hold of Pip as he held her tighter, finishing not even a moment later, ejaculating a strange, cold black fluid. After pulling out, the fluid dripped down her legs as they shook as she stood upright again.

Pip held her, pressing a final kiss to Seras’s shoulder, whispering something in French again.

“English, _ monsieur _ .”

“I love you.”


End file.
